In handguns, and specifically revolvers, a firing pin for striking a cartridge loaded into a chamber of the firearm is usually fixed or otherwise permanently installed in the hammer of the handgun. More specifically, the firing pin may be secured within an axial bore in the hammer by one or more transverse pins that are inserted into through-holes in the walls of the hammer and firing pin. The transverse pin is upset or otherwise distorted to secure the firing pin and the transverse pin itself within the hammer. Usually, once a transverse pin has been upset it is extremely difficult to remove not only the transverse pin, but also the firing pin from the hammer without damaging the relatively thin walls of the hammer at the axial bore. As such, if the firing pin is damaged or otherwise needs to be replaced, usually the entire hammer will need to be replaced, resulting in wastefulness and greater use of materials and higher manufacturing costs.
A removable firing pin would allow the firearm to be made safe for storage and transportation because the firearm is not able to be discharged without the firing pin. Further, a removable firing pin could be replaced by only another firing pin without needing to replace the entire hammer, and the firearm could also be cleaned more easily.